


You're my best friend

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2019 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Food, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Finally free of heaven and hell, Aziraphale and Crowley go to lunch at the Ritz and things they've been meaning to say for several years finally get spoken. Also there's a little bit of singing. And lots of kisses.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621612
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	You're my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MielPetit's [Ineffable Valentines](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190569199017/mielpetite-mielpetite-okay-people-thank-you) prompts Day 10: Champagne, Day 11: Love Token, Day 12: Serenade.
> 
> Title from the Queen song of the same name. Crowley does sing a few lines from the song and that's as close as I'm gonna get to writing a serenade. Also, the items Aziraphale orders are items I found on The Ritz menu after reading it (especially the VERY long wine selection!) for too long for such a short inclusion.

Seated at their miraculously available table, Aziraphale knew they it was a special occasion. Not only had they helped avert the apocalypse, but they’d survived their respective sides. They were free. For now, at least. But that was still important. They could be together. Truly together. On their own side. That absolutely seemed worth celebrating. 

“Gentlemen, can I bring you anything to drink?” their waiter asked.

“Champagne, please,” Aziraphale requested. “And a bottle of Chateau Cos d’Estournel. Thank you.” 

“Are we celebrating?” Crowley asked.

“Yes, we deserve to.”

Crowley smiled. Aziraphale smiled in return, happy, truly happy for the first time in years. He picked up the menu so he could decide what to eat. 

“Would you like anything, dear?” he asked.

“I’ll have a nibble of whatever you pick, angel.”

Aziraphale grinned and decided on a dish that they both could enjoy. Apple Tarte Bourdaloue and Yorkshire Rhubarb. Crowley would especially like the Apple Tarte Bourdaloue. Even if he only ate a few bites. Aziraphale once thought Crowley only pretended to like apples because of the whole Eden event, but it turned out Crowley really did love apples. It was one of the few foods that he had opinions about and had even spent an entire evening ranting about when it came to the different types of apples and how best to use them in different desserts. Aziraphale remembered that Crowley had mentioned The Ritz as one of the few places to properly use apples in their desserts. 

After the waiter returned with their champagne and wine, Aziraphale ordered their lunch. 

“Apple Tarte?” Crowley asked.

“Yes. It sounds delicious.”

Crowley chuckled and shook his head, entirely aware of what Aziraphale was up to with his food selections. “Never change, angel.”

“Oh, I don’t plan to.”

Crowley grinned at him, eyes crinkling behind his glasses. “Good.”

Aziraphale wanted to keep that happy look on Crowley’s face, but something was niggling at him. Something he needed to address first. He shifted to look at his companion and leaned in. He didn’t want anyone else to hear them. 

“There wasn’t a trial for me, was there?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley stared at him a moment and then shook his head. “No, angel, there wasn’t.”

Aziraphale nodded. “I thought that might be the case. They never did like me. Wouldn’t waste their time with me.”

“Angel. Aziraphale.” Crowley leaned forward, his hand on the table. “They didn’t deserve you. They never have. And they never will again.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Thank you, dear. We’re on our side now.”

“Yes, yes we are.”

Their lunch soon arrived and Aziraphale began to eat. Crowley sipped at the wine before taking a couple of bites from the Apple Tarte, right off the plate in front of Aziraphale instead of the one in front of him. As Aziraphale finished his Yorkshire Rhubarb, the waiter returned to take their now empty plates. 

“I like to think none of this would have worked out if you weren’t, at heart, just a little bit, a good person,” Aziraphale said, as the waiter refilled their champagne glasses. 

Crowley glanced at Aziraphale, his face light up with all the love he was radiating. “Or if you weren’t, deep down, just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing.”

Aziraphale smiled and picked up his champagne glass. Crowley did the same.

“Cheers.” He held his glass out towards Aziraphale. “To the world.”

Aziraphale smiled a soft yet fond smile. “To the world.”

They clinked their glasses together, each still smiling at the other. Aziraphale took a sip from his glass, a slight blush on his cheeks. He set the glass down and took another bite from his plate. He set his fork down and rested his hand on the table, as he leaned in towards Crowley. He could do that now. He could reach out towards Crowley, lean in closer to him, smile at him. 

“Crowley,” he said.

The demon looked at him, love still radiating off of him. “Yes, angel?”

And oh, Aziraphale knew what he wanted to say. Needed to say really. After everything. He needed Crowley to know. He’d meant for it to be more… romantic. He had thought of maybe waiting until after lunch, back at the bookshop. But he’d waited so long as it was. He’d almost told him the night before, back at Crowley’s flat. But Crowley had been so tired after the day and Aziraphale had needed to think on Agnes’ prophecy. 

“Angel?” Crowley asked. 

“I love you,” Aziraphale blurted out. 

His face flushed and he ducked his head down. Crowley placed his hand on top of Aziraphale’s. 

“Angel.” He waited until Aziraphale looked at him again and pulled his glasses down enough for Aziraphale to be able to see his eyes. “I love you, too.”

“Oh, Crowley.”

Crowley lifted Aziraphale’s hand off the table and placed a kiss against it. “Eat the rest of your dessert, angel. We have plenty of time.”

Aziraphale squeezed his hand in return. 

After lunch, Crowley drove them back to the bookshop, Queen blaring as he raced through the London streets. Aziraphale had meant to grumble but then Crowley began to sing along to the song.

“I’ve been with you such a long time, you’re my sunshine,” Crowley glanced at Aziraphale and smiled. “And I want you to know that my feelings are true and I really love you. Oh, you’re my best friend.”

Aziraphale blushed as Crowley reached out to hold his hand and brought it up to his lips. He continued to sing along to the song until they pulled up outside the bookshop. 

Once inside, Aziraphale was torn between the desire to inspect the shop and to pull Crowley close. In the end, Crowley decided for him. 

“Go on, angel. Have a look around,” he said, smiling at Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale nodded and began to look around while Crowley went to the backroom. After a few minutes wandering around the shop, he was satisfied that everything had been restored perfectly (as well as a few new, if not odd, additions.) There was one more thing Aziraphale needed to check. He went into his office and over to his desk, pulling open one of the drawers. He moved a stack of papers and lifted the bottom of the drawer, a hidden hatch where he kept one of his most prized possession. It was still there, safe and sound. He picked it up and held it carefully in his hand. 

“You okay, angel?” Crowley asked. 

Aziraphale took a deep breath and headed to the backroom to join Crowley.

“Yes. I’m fine,” he said. 

Aziraphale stood in front of Crowley, who was lounging on the couch. He looked down at his hand. 

“What’s that?” 

Aziraphale held out his hand and slowly opened it to reveal a ring. It was a plain, silver band, roughly made. Aziraphale had purchased it years ago, eons, a summer spent in Italy. Crowley had been there for a temptation and Aziraphale a blessing. They’d spent many days exploring the city, sharing meals and many nights spent together, sharing drinks and stories. They’d been at the local market when Crowley had spotted the ring. So Aziraphale had purchased it for him. 

“My ring?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale nodded. Crowley reached out and carefully picked it up. He held it up, studying it, before slipping it onto his left ring finger. It still fit. 

“I didn’t think you kept it,” he said, staring at it. 

Aziraphale smiled. “Of course I did. That was one of the happiest summers of my life. Being with you.”

Crowley looked up at Aziraphale. “Angel.” He stood up and pulled Aziraphale in for a kiss. 

Despite the wonderful summer together, it had ended poorly. They’d fought as their previous sides pulled them apart yet again. Aziraphale had understood, they had jobs to do, he had to leave and couldn’t come back. Crowley had begged Aziraphale to stay, to return to Italy, to spend the winter with him, too. After several heated words, Crowley had yanked the ring off and thrown it at Aziraphale, angry at him for what he called betrayal at the time. He’d stormed off and left Aziraphale alone. Aziraphale had held onto the ring. A reminder. Several reminders. Of what he’d had. Of what he’d lost. Of what he couldn’t let himself have again. 

But now… now he could have that. He wanted that more than anything. Wanted Crowley. And clearly, Crowley wanted him, too. 

“Oh, angel,” Crowley said against the angel’s lips. “My angel.”

“My serpent.” Aziraphale’s fingers teased at the nape of Crowley’s hair as he pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
